


Badass And Beautiful

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Badass, F/M, Smitten, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by @anothergamerchick:Here’s a second one if that’s cool, Title: Badass and Beautiful, Characters: Cpt. America x Fem!Reader (FINALLY SOMETHING different from me.) Thanks~!





	Badass And Beautiful

As you landed, you tried to hide the fact that you were breathing heavily from the physical strain. However, you stood up and faced your allies, flipping your hair out of your face with a sharp head movement. You smirked as you observed the results of the battle, especially since the menace was gone once the villain perished. 

“Wow” Steve muttered as the rest gathered around themselves. 

“How’d I do?” You asked him, trying to fix your appearance as much as possible. His face was filled with little cuts, bruises and dirt and you guessed you looked pretty much the same as him. 

“You did… Great!” He chuckled a little, walking over to you to separate the distance between you. 

“Thanks” You humbly shrugged, still smiling at him. “You did too” 

Steve didn’t respond, he was too busy watching you in awe and reciprocating with a big grin plastered on his lips, one so wide that it was almost goofy.

“Are you okay?” He asked sweetly, looking you up and down, gingerly resting a hand on your arm. 

“Yup, just exhausted. Could use a nap” You brushed it off, only causing him to chuckle again. 

“I always knew you were beautiful, Y/N” Steve averted his gaze timidly. “But I never knew you could be so badass as well”


End file.
